Radioconstitution
Radioconsitution (also known as EM-R to MICHAEL scientists) is an observed pattern of electromagnetic behaviour when radioactive material is exposed to high-intensity energy at a precise frequency. The resultant process causes matter to shift states in a process called radioconstitution, forming an entirely new category of elements. These elements are referred to as radioconstitutive elements, or energised elements. Only naturally unstable elements can be radioconstituted, as they alone possess enough energy to "self-stabilise" through the process. Unstable usually referred to naturally radioactive elements such as thorium or uranium. Other types of elements exposed to the same process would simply destabilise, sometimes violently. Though only understood as a scientific anomaly in the 23rd century when it was discovered, by the time of Hourglass, radioconstitution is now considered magic in its properties, and several uses ranging from everyday to niche are utilised in normal Vistan life. Utilisation of Radioconstitution Radioconstitution can be carried out in two methods. The first method is through the exposure to a massive amount of energy in precise interval frequencies - however, the energy required to produce minute amounts of matter is generally not a sustainable way to carry out radioconstitution. The other method is through the usage of radioconstitutive propagation, in which certain elements will naturally radioconstitute surrounding elements in its immediate vicinity. Radioconstitutive elements express several unique and fascinating properties. Most notably are elements that are capable of defying the laws of thermodynamics, elements that can resist the force of gravity, and elements that are molecularly indestructible. The method in which these elements create these properties is called radioconductivity. A list of radioconstitutive elements can be found here. for now, this link redirects to a spreadsheet; create a wiki page for this sheet. Radioconductivity Radioconductivity '''(also known as '''EM-C to MICHAEL scientists, or simply as magic to the Vistans) is behaviour expressed by pure, high-energy radioconstituted material. Further high-energy resonant input into this type of material will cause anomalous effects to manifest through the transformative properties of high-energy conversion. The process through which this occurs is not yet understood, but its expression and effects are undeniable. Every pure type of radioconductive material will materialise its own type of effect. A given example is fyrite, which will turn energy input into heat. Compound alloy materials, when allowed to retain their purity, will display an agglomeration of effects based on the ratio of what constitutes it. The combined materialised effect is respectively only a portion as potent as a pure materialisation - for example, the aforementioned heat transformation is twice is efficient as a transformation that utilises only half of the fyrite present. The energy requirement to cause materialisation of an effect is much less demanding than the actual process of radioconstitution. For example, a base rate of 400 watts is plenty to continuously generate an effect, though the yield differs in effectivity between elements. Due to strict protocols on how radioconductive materials were to be used and handled at the time of its discovery, radioconductivity had very niche uses, mostly restricted to highly experimental technology. Rogue or unauthorised usage of radioconductivity was highly restricted by MICHAEL, mostly slowing the progress of understanding its phenomenon, and work on it effectively ceased by the time the Haze made its appearance. Vistan Magic Unlike its strictly regulated use in the 23rd century, by the time Hazel (now Syntax Error) arrives in Vista, radioconstitutive elements are largely commonplace thanks to the planet's artificial core, which acted as a massive radioconstitutive propagator. As such, elements such as uranium were incredibly sparse, but radioconsitutive elements were plentiful - to such a degree, even, that they were beginning to be found in the biological makeup of life on the planet. Although the population of Vista did not scientifically understand radioconductivity any more than MICHAEL's scientists, its frequent and everyday use allowed Vistan mages and other individuals to understand exactly what sort of radioconductive effects could be made with existing elements, as well as how to manipulate them, making them more knowledgeable about radioconductive effects than MICHAEL were at any point of their experimentation. Common elements, such as fyrite and turquoise, are used in everyday activities by the general population, whereas more dangerous elements such as senglasium or sanguinite were restricted to experimental use by the Librarians. Radioconductivity was known to the Vistans as "magic", but magic was not an all-encompassing term for the effects of radioconductivity on the world. A radioconductive effect was referred to as magic, whereas an effect that utilised the planet's voice-over command protocol was known as spellcraft, the practise of utilising radioconstitutive elements in wands or other tools known as spellcasting, and the radioconductive effect of the radioconstitutive element lyssium was known as enchanting or spellworking. Spellcrafting Spellcasting Spellworking Category:Magic Category:Radioconstitution